


From the Other Side Of the Room (You Looked Alright)

by i_amthecosmos, magdalyna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Switching, future Harry/Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Danny hook up at a party. There's nothing else to it. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been converting a lot of RP's to stories lately. Might as well! This one grew a bit and will be put up in pieces, this is the first.

Louis was about four drinks into the party when he noticed Danny leaning against the wall.  
He’d known Danny was _there_ , of course, he knew that Zayn had invited him to come down for some parting before the tour, but he’d lost track of him, so seeing him was a bit of a surprise. Louis looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow as he rolled his hips to the music. Danny smirked, and yeah. Maybe Danny hadn’t forgotten about him. 

The next time he saw Danny, they were in Liam’s big kitchen, Louis pouring himself another drink. Danny got himself a vodka, and when he reached past Louis their arms touched. And Louis couldn’t prove it was deliberate, but he knew that he wouldn’t be above that, trying to get some attention while claiming accident if asked. 

So he just looked up into Danny’s eyes and stuck his tongue out, tasting his drink, and then moving past him, rubbing his bum over Danny’s hip. Danny’s eyes followed him as he left the room.

Louis almost forgot about Danny, until after about an hour, he saw Danny across the room again, and Danny met his eyes. Without really thinking, Louis went to one of the bedrooms in this giant house, and after a minute, Danny was there.

“Hey, um-“. That was as far as he got before Danny yanked his shirt over his head and while Louis took a minute to stare at Danny’s chest, pulled him in for a hard kiss.

“You’ve been wanting this all night too?” Danny said, and Louis didn’t know how to answer, so he just pulled his own shirt off. Danny pinched one of his nipples, and that was something he liked to do, thank you, but before he could get Danny back, he was being kissed again. 

“That’s it,” Danny said, biting his lip. Then he pushed Louis on the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Danny was stacked, he already knew that, but he had a nice cock too, and beautiful legs. He might have gulped. Maybe. “Come on, get your clothes off, if you want.” 

“Yeah, give me a second,” Louis grumbled, and he wriggled his way out of the rest of his clothes. Danny looked over his body like he wanted to eat him. If Danny wanted to look, well…”I’m going to ride you,” Louis announced, and Danny nodded, lying on his back. 

Okay, good. Louis looked around the room for his pants, knowing he had a condom and some lube. He wondered if Danny had anything on him, but he didn’t ask. He probably didn’t expect to get laid at the party, not that Louis had, really. He got back on the bed, straddling Danny, getting the condom on him and slicking it with lube.

“You gonna take me, no prep? You want it that bad?” 

“Don’t really have that much lube,” Louis admitted. He was drunk, a bit, and it seemed like a good idea. “I can do it, don’t worry. Just let me…” He got into position, resting his hands on Danny’s chest. He did manage to get the tip in, and he worked himself slowly on Danny. It wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped, but he breathed deep and kept going. 

“Wanted it all night, didn’t you?” Danny’s voice was husky. “You must have, you kept _looking_ at me.” And well, Louis couldn’t say that he was wrong, exactly. So he just moved on Danny’s big cock until he bottomed out. 

Danny watched him as Louis rolled his hips. Danny couldn’t keep his hands still, and moved them over Louis’ ass and thighs, up to his back and back down again. Danny had big hands, and he might have whimpered. “Like that?”

“Shut up,” Louis snapped. He was trying to fuck himself here, and it was rude for Danny to make note of something like that. Then Danny just grabbed his arse with both big hands and Louis had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise. It was hard, without any prep, but he kept going, and Danny was very good, didn’t thrust up or anything. Louis kept moving slowly, and it got easier after a while.

“You feel good,” Danny said, and Louis looked down at him. “You feel really…smooth. Wish I knew how you felt without the condom, but…” 

“Yeah, sorry.” He’s not really, rules are rules and all. He liked Danny a lot as a friend, but he had no idea if he screwed around like this often, so condoms were the best bet. He’s bucking pretty good now, riding Danny hard. It’s good for him, but then Danny got this look in his eye, and it was his only warning before he suddenly flipped them over. 

“Oh.” Louis was on his back, and Danny thrust in _hard_ , and he felt it everywhere. He wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck, and hooked his legs over his back, and hung the fuck on. Danny’s expression was blank, and if he didn’t know him he might think it was scary. But Danny always looked like that, and there was a hint of smugness in his face that let him know that he was having a good time.

“There you go, that’s more like it isn’t it?” Danny smirked at him, and Louis tried to bite it. “I’m in so deep now.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis snarked back. “It’s good.” Louis went to kiss Danny again and Danny opened to it as he kept fucking him so good, Louis hard against his stomach. “Gonna come in me?” He said. Louis hated being come on, it was too porno.

“Yeah Lou, I’ll fill you up nice and deep.” Louis smiled into Danny’s neck-they both knew he was gonna be filling up a condom, but his dirty talk was alright. “You gonna come for me first though, right?” Louis hitched his legs up higher, and Danny thrust in on his prostate better. 

“Yeah, might do.” Louis gritted out. Danny could fuck like a god, and he didn’t even know that Danny was into blokes. Sometime soon, he’ll have to ask him. “Shit, Danny,” Louis said as Danny kissed and bit at his neck. “Fucking bastard, make me come.”

“Yeah, fuck, come on,” Danny said, and he wrapped a big hand around Louis’ cock. Louis bit into Danny’s shoulder as he came. Danny thrust hard, a couple more times, and stilled. Louis could feel him pulse inside him. 

“Fuck,” Louis said, as Danny kissed over his neck gently, then pulled out. It occurred to him then that this might be a bad idea. Danny was his friend, and Zayn’s friend, and now that they were done Louis could tell that one lube packet wasn’t enough, _ow_. Louis wanted to roll over and hide, but there was still a mess on his stomach. “Get me a flannel?” He said, and his voice sounded shaky. He hoped Danny didn’t notice.

“Okay.” Danny got up, putting the tied condom in the trash, and then put his clothes back on. “Saw a bathroom down the hall, I’ll be right back.” Louis nodded, looking up at the ceiling, not sure what he was feeling or how to sort them out.

Danny came back and tossed a wet flannel at him. He wiped himself off and moved, sitting on the bed. “Guess we gotta go back, don’t want anyone to know where we’ve been,” he said, not looking at Danny.

“I think everyone’s passed out,” Danny said. “Nobody seems to be looking for us. And friends can have a drunken kip in the same bed, right?” Danny took his shirt off, as if that settled it. 

“Maybe,” Louis said, and then he got up. Danny watched with an eyebrow half-cocked as Louis got dressed and left the room. He came back a minute later with a couple of cups and a bottle of vodka, and Danny smiled.

“Good idea, props will help.” Danny pulled off his jeans and got into bed. Louis pulled his clothes off and put them on the floor, curled on his side. Danny put a hand on his hip and squeezed, cuddling in close. Louis was sore and bleary and Danny seemed to be completely happy. It was weird.

“Do you think this is a bad idea?”

“Does your afterglow always come with anxiety?” Louis elbowed Danny and he laughed.“Relax, it’s not a big deal.” 

“Yes it is,” Louis said, trying to turn around but Danny held him in place. “You’re my friend.” 

“That’s good, you’re mine too. Friends can fuck, this way at least we know each other. It’s like a perk, innit. Come on, let’s sleep, I’m tired.” 

“Okay, fine,” he grumbled, and moved so he could turn off the lamp. Danny cuddled him close, and Louis figured this wasn’t bad. Danny wasn’t going to sell him out to any tabloids, at least. He was a good bloke, although they weren’t as close as Danny was with Zayn. Louis closed his eyes. They’d never do this again, anyway.

Louis woke up the next morning to a pounding headache, a dry mouth, and Danny’s lips on his neck. “Hey, you awake Lou?” Louis made a noise to indicate that he was (1) awake and (2) not pleased, and Danny laughed. 

“You’re like a kitten.” Danny moved one hand from Louis’ hip over to his chest, where he thumbed a nipple. “You’re so cute.” Louis blinked a couple of times, but no, this was still happening. Then Danny’s hand stilled. “What’s wrong?” 

“Danny, we were both drunk as fuck last night, doesn’t your head hurt? And I need some water. And my arse is sore.” He turned around, looking Danny in the face. Danny looked rumpled but still nice, with a slightly confused expression. “I’m not saying I couldn’t be interested, but I’ll need a glass of water or two first.”

“I can get us some.” Danny got up and put his clothes back on and left the room, not even stumbling. A minute later he was back, and tossed a bottle of water at Louis. “There.”

“Cheers,” Louis said, in a grumpy tone. He opened the bottle and chugged most of it. Danny finished his, still standing by the foot of the bed. Louis rubbed over his face. “Good, bet I look awful.” Danny snorted. “No?”

“No. You look good. Makes me wanna get back in bed and fuck you again.” Danny grinned at him and stripped down again, and Louis looked at Danny’s amazing chest and arms. Danny got in and immediately spooned him again, his dick pressed up against Louis’ ass.

“Can’t take you again so soon,” Louis said. He wondered if he could take Danny again at all. Danny didn’t have the biggest dick he’d ever encountered, but it was still sizable. 

“I can rub on you, if that’s alright,” Danny said, and Louis looked back at him, nodding. His head was clearer now that he’s had some water, and Danny’s hands were rubbing over his thighs and ass. “You’re so curvy. Your bum fits so well in my hands.”

Louis tried not to roll his eyes, even though Danny wouldn’t see him. His partners loved two things without fail, his bum and thighs. Either that, or him being smaller than them. He hoped Danny wouldn’t say much about that, because it was embarrassing. Then he felt Danny’s cock rub up against his bum, and he moaned, just a bit. 

“Okay, good,” Danny said, and Louis felt a small peck on his collarbone, then Danny’s hand moving around to his cock. He stroked Louis dry a few times, then his hand moved. “Um, can you look in the nightstand, see if there’s some lotion?” 

Louis opened up a drawer and fumbled around until he came up with a tube of Astroglide. “Wish I’d know that was there last night,” he said, and handed it to Danny. After a minute, Danny had his slicked cock back between his ass cheeks, and a hand back on his cock, the slide easier. “That’s good.”

Danny’s response was a biting kiss to his neck, and Louis moved into Danny’s grip, as he ground against his ass. After a few minutes, Danny pulled back, and Louis frowned. “Danny, what-“ 

“Shhh, just…” Danny moved him up a bit, and then Danny started thrusting again, but between his thighs. “There, good?” Louis grunted his agreement and added his hand to Danny’s around his cock. 

Danny fucked his thighs, all the while his hand moved on Louis’ cock. He pushed Louis’ hand out of the way as he bit into the sensitive skin of Louis’ neck. “Didn-didn’t know you went in for this,” Louis panted. “Thought you were with girls.”

“You want me to stop?” Louis shook his head, and Danny chuckled. “Didn’t think so. Now stop changing the subject, I want you to come.” Louis arched into Danny’s touch and closed his eyes. Soon he was coming, spurting over Danny’s hand. Danny sped up until he came too, making a satisfied little purr.

“Your thighs are amazing,” Danny said, sounded slurred. He kissed over the spot on his neck. Louis smiled, shaking his head. It never failed. Danny kissed him again. “I want to sleep more.” 

“I want to clean up.” Louis had come on both sides. “Come on, go start the shower, I’ll be there in a bit.” Right after he said it, he wondered why he had to get Danny involved. He could’ve taken a shower by himself, after all. But Danny grunted and got up, pulling on his pants and heading toward the hall. 

Louis took the dry cloth from the nightstand and wiped himself off well enough. After a couple of minutes, he dressed and headed toward the bathroom. There was a girl sitting in the hallway that waved to him, but nobody else seemed to see him. 

When he got in, Danny had already started the shower and was under the spray, washing his abs. “Girl saw me, probably too drunk to know I was coming in with you,” Louis said, pulling his clothes off and getting in with him. “Jesus, Danny. You look like a god.” Danny was so much bigger than him, huge shoulders and chest, and down to a trim waist. Louis put his hands on Danny’s hips, and he smirked.

“Me? I’m not the one who looks like a nice lil’ dish.” And like that, Danny crowded him against the wall of the shower to suck on his collarbone again. 

“Danny, come on, we’re not seventeen anymore, we can’t get it…oh, wait.” Louis looked down at his dick, and damned if it wasn’t at least a little interested. Danny grinned at him, and Louis put his own hand around Danny’s half-hard cock, and figured _Oh well, at least no one knows_.

…

“So, I fucked Danny last night,” Louis said to Liam, after they’d gotten out of the shower, and after most of the guests were gone. Louis’ hair was still damp, and he’d come so many times he was sensitive and a little sore, and he had no idea why he was telling Liam this. “Like, don’t be weird about it.”

Liam stared at him for a second, and Louis was about to repeat himself before Liam slowly smiled until he was oozing sunshine out of his pores, beaming at Louis. “Why are you looking at me like that-NO, no Liam, we’re not in love, stop.” Oh god, Liam thought he was in love. How embarrassing.

Liam didn’t seem to notice, just grinning at him as he pulled Louis in for a hug. “Finally Lou, I didn’t think you’d find anyone.”

“I haven’t, fuck you,” he grumbled, but Liam just rubbed his back and went to the kitchen to make tea. Louis followed him, sitting at the breakfast table. “Don’t make a fuss, really. I’m not going to hide it, but it’s not a big deal.” 

“If you say so, Lou.” Liam fixed the tea, and then got the powders and things he used for his daily protein shake.. “Go find Danny and ask what he wants for breakfast, I have a few things.” Louis got up, glad that Liam seemed to be leaving it alone. “Anyway, he’d be good for you,” Liam called after, and Louis thought _too soon_.

Louis went down to the basement, thinking he’d seen Danny and Zayn duck down there. He got halfway down the stairs when he heard Zayn say “What the fuck, Danny. Louis is a human disaster. He can’t even take care of himself, he’s ruined every relationship he’s been in. Why did you even go there?” Louis stood still on the stairs, listening to his best friend trash him. “Do you know what happened between him and Harry? And they weren’t even dating.” Louis wanted to run down the steps and smack Zayn for that, but he could never hurt him. Zayn apparently didn’t feel the same way.

“He’s your friend, and it’s fine. We’re just fucking around.” Danny didn’t sound bothered, and Louis was glad they were on the same page, about it just being fucking. “I don’t have to know what happened years ago, it’s no big deal.”

“All my friends are idiots,” Zayn mumbled, and Louis knew he was stalking away, probably looking for his stash. Louis came down the stairs then, Danny looking faintly surprised to see him. 

“Hey Danny, Liam wants to know if you want bacon or soy powder or whatever it is he has for breakfast?” Danny bent down and Louis accepted the kiss, opening to it a bit.

“God, you two, get a room.” Zayn was staring at them, pipe in one hand. He looked pretty fucked off, and Louis would apologize, except he wasn’t sorry, so fuck that. “I can’t believe this.”

“Liam’s fixing brekkie, we need to go upstairs. You coming Zayn or are you gonna smoke your breakfast? You know Liam hates that.” Louis put a hand on his hip, watching as Zayn swore and put his pipe up. “Come on, it’s just us now.” Zayn shoved ahead of them and went upstairs.

Danny smiled at him, and Louis started the stairs. He could feel Danny’s hand, tentatively placed on his hip, and that. That was nice.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis swore nothing would happen between him and Danny again. Danny had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With what has happened recently regarding Zayn and the band, I might be addressing that later. But not in this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Louis knew that he’d had more awkward breakfasts in his life. He was sure the time his mum caught him going down on a girl when she tried to call him down was worse. But this morning after nearly surpassed it. 

Zayn glared at him across the table as Louis tried to eat his bacon and eggs, not letting up even though Louis wasn’t even holding hands with Danny. Danny _was_ sitting next to him, and rather close, but he had a right to sit wherever he wanted, so there Zayn. Liam was next to Zayn, and would elbow him every now and again, trying to get Zayn to stop boring a hole into Louis with his eyes. They didn’t talk much.

Awkward.

Afterward. Louis got up to leave, but Liam said “Hey, stay or come ‘round later, I invited Harry and Niall to lunch. Since they didn’t come to the party.” Louis turned to look at him, and saw Danny sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. He looked alright, more welcoming that Zayn was being after all.

So Louis stayed and sat next to Danny, both of them on their phones, while Liam puttered around the house and Zayn hid in the basement. Danny didn’t say anything, but his leg was against Louis’ most of the time. Danny tended to be silent at the best of times, so Louis wasn’t worried. 

Harry and Niall did come over for lunch, both of them looking tousled and outdoorsy. “Hey,” Louis said, not getting up. “You two play some golf?” He knew that was their plan, unless they got rained out.

“Only for a couple hours,” Niall said, coming in and hugging Liam right away. “It was breezy as hell, and there were paps. Not our best day.” Niall came over and scratched Louis’ hair as a hello. “Where’s Zayn?”

“Hiding in the basement.” That was Danny, grinning up at Niall. “He’s pouting.” 

“Why, because you two got together?” Louis looked over at Harry, surprised, and Harry shrugged. “He texted us, used a lot of swear words, threatened to kill you both.”

“Well that’s normal then,” Louis said, and Danny grinned at him, apparently in agreement, and Louis smiled back. Harry gently cleared his throat, and Louis looked back at him. “He said some right mean things about me to Danny, trying to tell him I was bad news. It doesn’t matter anyway, it was just last night.” 

Harry gave him a short, sincere-looking nod of his head. Louis knew what it meant: _I don’t believe you but I’m not going to say that right now._ Louis let it slide, at least he was being polite about it. Niall came back around the couch to put an arm around Harry, making him smile. Louis felt a little bit of a pang, but it was easily ignored. 

“That’s it then,” Niall said. “You staying for lunch?” 

“Dunno, might pop home for a bit.” They did have to leave for tour soon, and he’d see everyone there. He should go home, write a bit maybe, pack. But he never liked being alone. “I’ll stay a bit longer.” He wanted to talk to Zayn a bit before he left anyway. 

“Excellent.” Liam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just fixing sandwiches for lunch, since I already cooked for you lot once today.” He squeezed Louis’ shoulder, and Louis knew what he was about to ask. “Go downstairs and fetch Zayn?” 

Louis sighed. “Okay, but if he throws anything at my head, I’m sending you down.” Louis got up, not looking at Danny, and headed downstairs. He found Zayn sitting on the couch, reading a comic that Louis was pretty sure he’d already looked at. “Hey. Lunch is ready.”

“Not hungry.” Zayn looked up at him, just a flick, and back down at his Batman comic. 

Louis stood at the foot of the stairs, not wanting to get too close in case Zayn felt like throwing something at him. “Zap, come on. Don’t sulk. Me and Danny…it was just the one time. Or three. Whatever.” 

“You can’t mess with him. Danny’s one of my oldest friends.” And Louis had to admit that was a reasonable request. “I know how you get when things go bad, he doesn’t deserve that.” And okay, that was _not_ reasonable. 

“Do you think that was all me? What happened with Harry? Because let me assure you it wasn’t.” Louis took a small step forward. Zayn wasn’t even looking at him, maybe he was safe. 

“I know. But I don’t want to go through that again, it took forever to get your two sorted. Danny…you don’t really know him, not the way I do. He’ll say things are fine when they’re not. He’s not like you, you talk yourself hoarse if you want to.”

“Hey,” Louis said, because that wasn’t always true. “It’s alright. You know me and Danny are friends. After this, we’ll just go back the way we were.” Louis saw Zayn’s jaw twitch and that was his only warning to duck before Zayn lobbed the comic book at his head. “Goddammit Zayn, grow up!”

“Are you actually stupid?” Zayn glared at him. “You know that’s not going to happen. I bet you don’t even get out of the house before you two fuck again.” Louis moved his arms in a way that meant _Yeah, so what?_ and Zayn looked like he might try swinging his fist. “I just…fuck. I wish you two hadn’t started this.”

“Good, you realize I’m not the only person in this.” Louis took a deep breath and moved closer. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Whatever happens, it’ll be okay. I don’t think I’ll ever have the same experience I did with Harry. I don’t think I could survive it.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn said in the tone that Louis knew he was tabling the fight for now. “Sorry. I knew it wasn’t just you. I might be overreacting.” Louis raised an eyebrow and Zayn snorted. “Okay, fine. But just think before you do things sometimes. Especially with Danny. Okay?”

“I’ll try. Come on up now, Liam wants us to have lunch. Then I’m going home.” Liam never really adjusted to off-tour life, and tended to want to keep them close on their days off. Niall was pretty much the same, but he thought Zayn was more than willing to kick them all out. He needed his space. Zayn picked up the comic and straightened the bent pages before putting it back on the coffee table. Then he headed up with Louis.

Lunch was short, but less awkward than breakfast. Zayn basically ignored him and Danny in favor of talking to Niall, which was fair. Louis generally loved to be the center of attention, but he didn’t need Zayn’s, not right then. Danny had one hand on his knee throughout lunch, and that satisfied his need to hog the spotlight. 

After lunch, Louis went back to the room he and Danny had used last night. Louis was checking to make sure he had everything, when Danny came in, staring a hole through him. “Hey. I’m heading home, I think.” 

“Okay.” Danny was still in front of the door, so Louis put his stuff back in his pockets, then walked over to him. “Can I call you?”

“Course you can, you have my number.” Danny didn’t move, kept eating him up with his eyes, so Louis stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Danny’s mouth. Danny immediately bent down, making it easier for Louis to slide his tongue over Danny’s. After a few seconds Danny got his arms around him and held him tight, like he wanted to possess Louis. Finally the kiss broke, and Louis tried to catch his breath. “You can call me anytime, Danny. This doesn’t change that.”

“I want to bite your thighs, make you come from that.” And well, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, but Louis didn’t say that. Instead he kissed Danny again, softer this time, and went to move around him.

“I have to go,” he said. He was sure he had things to do there. 

“Alright. I have to head home. See you soon.” Louis figured that was a promise, from how Danny liked to stare him down. Louis nodded and left the room. 

Louis didn’t really like being alone at home. He hated down time, but right then, he figured he needed a little quiet. He wrote some lyrics, sending a few of them to Liam (who didn’t answer right away), and getting some takeaway. Danny texted him a few times, short texts announcing that he was headed home, or that he got there fine, and Louis texted him back. Nothing too unusual. 

Then the tour started, and Louis didn’t have much time to think at all. Danny kept texting, and one time they actually talked for over an hour. When Louis got off he realized that it must have been four am in England, and wondered if Danny had gotten up just to talk to him. He dismissed the idea, because it was kind of weird to think about.

A week later, Danny showed up on tour. 

Louis had no warning-he’d come down for breakfast and there Danny was, sitting next to Zayn and talking about comics as if he was there from the beginning. Louis nibbled his toast with Marmite and said nothing. After breakfast, they had to go to a TV appearance, and Louis almost forgot about Danny, until they got back to the hotel. Danny was in his room, and Louis still didn’t know why.

“Hey,” Louis said. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?” 

“Had a couple days off, Zayn bought me a ticket.” 

“Zayn bought you a ticket so you could see him, I suppose. I know he didn’t buy you a ticket so you and me could fuck.” Zayn was a lot better about it, but it still seemed majorly out of character. “Maybe I can pay him back.”

“Maybe,” Danny agreed. “But we can talk about that later.” He got up, moving closer to Louis. “How much time you got? Before your show?”

“A few hours, why….” Danny moved fast then, wrapping Louis in his arms and picking him up for a kiss. “Put me down, you monster!” He struggled, but it did no good. Danny laughed right before leaning in for his kiss, holding Louis up. Louis kissed back, grudgingly at first, but Danny was relentless, and soon he was kissing back just as hard. Eventually, Danny put him down.

“Thank you,” Louis snapped. “That was rude.” 

“No it wasn’t, I just hadn’t seen you in a while,” Danny answered, one huge hand on the curve of Louis’ waist. “There’s a lot more we could be doing, you know, instead of you getting mad at me just ‘cause I was excited.” 

“Well, I suppose you’re right.” Danny rubbed his thumb over the fabric of Louis’ shirt and looked expectant. Louis pulled it over his head. “Better?” 

“Little bit. You’re still wearing too much.” Louis rolled his eyes, but took off the rest of his clothes, standing in front of Danny, who was silently watching him. “Make sure nobody can see through those windows, I don’t need for us to make the tabloids, thank you.” 

Danny checked them. “They’re alright,” he said, and he walked over to where Louis was, running a hand down Louis’ back. Danny then stepped out of his shoes and pulled his own shirt off. Louis reached out and touched Danny’s check. It was beautiful and smooth-apparently Danny liked to wax. Danny grunted. 

“Lou. I want to fuck you against the wall. Can I?” And Louie didn’t have any reason why he should object really, so he nodded. Danny grinned and moved him gently towards the wall, not picking him up this time. Danny undid his jeans and pushed them and his pants down. “Suck me a little first?” 

“Move back a bit, I’m too close to the wall.” Danny shuffled back and Louis got to his knees. He hadn’t done this with Danny yet, but it’s not as if he’d forgotten how. He licked up Danny’s cock first, then sucked the head, his hand on the base. Danny didn’t make a move to rush him or thrust, just letting him set the pace. Louis kept sucking him, getting more of Danny’s thick cock into his mouth. Danny stroked his hair.

“That’s enough,” Danny said after a few minutes, and Louis pulled off. “Stand up and lean against the wall. I gotta find some lube.” Danny walked away then, a bit shaky, and Louis did as he was told, not even rolling his eyes at Danny’s bossiness. 

Maybe he liked it, just a little.

Before he had a chance to think much about that, there was a warm breath on his shoulder and a slicked finger sliding over his hole. Louis let out a breath when Danny pushed it inside, being gentle, too gentle. “You can go faster,” he said, and immediately Danny started pushing in a bit more forcefully.

Danny was good at fingering, Louis was finding out. He knew how to stretch him, make him feel full without it being painful or too much. He kept Louis dancing on the edge of pleasure until finally he snapped “Oh come on, fuck me already. I know you want to.” 

That got him a little laugh, and then Louis felt Danny’s fingers pull out of his ass. He held still, hearing Danny fumble with the condom. After a couple of minutes, he felt the blunt head of Danny’s cock push inside him. Louis took another deep breath, and Danny rubbed his hip, soothing him.

They fucked like that for a while, Louis with his hands braced on the wall, head hanging down as Danny fucked him . Louis didn’t touch his cock, and neither did Danny, it just hung there, so hard it nearly hurt. “Danny, can we move? Onto the bed maybe? I can’t get off like this, I can’t touch.”

“Don’t touch,” Danny said, a growl in his voice, and Louis looked back at him. “Yeah, we’ll get on the bed, but don’t touch. Be good for me.” 

Louis glared at Danny as he pulled out and then steered Louis towards the bed. He put Louis on his knees and got behind him, pushing inside him again. “Fuck,” Louis muttered. “Danny, touch me please.

“No, be good,” Danny said, and Louis actually whimpered. He didn’t know why Danny was suddenly being so controlling. “You can be good, I can make you come like this, probably. Or I’ll finish you off, but when I say.”

“Toppy bastard,” Louis gritted out between his teeth. Then Danny hit his prostate and he could feel his cock drip pre-come onto the bed. “Danny, goddammit!” 

“Shhh, shhh baby, I got you.” Danny kept going at a hard pace, but he reached down and started playing with Louis’ cock. It wasn’t enough to make him come, but Louis moved into it, trying to get more friction. “That’s it love, I’ll take care of you.” 

“Never seen this side of you before,” Louis panted out, and then Danny’s hand curled tighter around his cock and Louis was coming, like that, over Danny’s fist. He let out a long moan as he kept coming, Danny still pounding into him. He sort of melted onto the bed, Danny holding his hips up. At some point, he felt Danny pulse inside him. “Nhgh,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Danny said, as he pulled out. Louis floated into half-sleep as Danny left to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he flipped Louis onto his back and cleaned him with a wet flannel. “Good?”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis said, looking up at him. Danny looked…expectant, and Louis didn’t know what he wanted. “Danny?”

“Can I get in bed with you?” And Louis was a bit surprised that he felt he had to ask, so he just nodded and Danny got in with him, curling his massive arms around him. “Nap,” Danny said, sounding firm, and Louis just giggled. Like he had to be told to get some rest after getting fucked that well. Louis curled up onto Danny, head on his chest, and fell asleep.

…


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out a little bit more about Danny, and Zayn thinks they're gross.

Louis woke up later to find Zayn frowning down at him. Confused, he looked toward Danny, who was awake and playing with his hair. “Time to go?” Louis said, brain groggy from the sleep and sex.

“I can’t believe it.” Zayn glared at him. “I’ve known Danny since we were babies, we used to play Legos together, and now I’m walking in on his jizz-covered sex partners. Go clean up.”

“Hey.” Louis frowned up at him. “This is my room and technically you’re the one barging in so…”

“Go clean up.” 

Louis got up with a huff and went to the bathroom to wash up, taking his clothes along. He brushed his teeth too, and came back in, clothed and probably not smelling like jizz. “Satisfied?” 

Danny and Zayn pulled away. They had been talking together close, the way lifelong friends do, and Zayn had to redirect his attention to Louis. “All right, I guess.” He looked over at Danny, who nodded and gave Louis a slight smile.

“Okay. I’m gonna go and find something to eat. I think Niall has Marmite in his room, do either of you want anything?” Danny and Zayn shook their heads, and Louis took off. He really was quite hungry. 

Luckily Niall did have a jar of Marmite he was willing to share (meaning that he was actually asleep and Louis snitched it from his room). Two sandwiches later, Louis felt refreshed and headed back to his room on the floor they had rented. He stopped when he heard two voices talking lowly.

“I just wanted you to know what you were getting into,” Zayn’s voice said, and Louis frowned. “Louis’ hang-ups have hang-ups, he’d send a therapist around the bend trying to take care of his problems. I wish I could tell you it would be all right, but I honestly can’t know.” Louis stood still, waiting for Danny’s response.

“Nothing worth doing is easy, little brother,” Danny said, and he sounded pretty confident about it. “I know I’m fucked a bit, this early on, but I like him. And maybe he’ll like me if I stick around for a while. Prickly sort.” 

Louis nodded, agreeing with Danny even though it wasn’t exactly flattering, and he took a step back from the door. He didn’t want Danny and Zayn to know he’d heard them, so he wandered over to Harry’s suite for a while. He wasn’t in there, so he smoked cigarettes on the balcony and watched the throngs of fans around the hotel, deliberately not thinking about what Danny had said.. After about ten minutes, he came back.

Danny and Zayn were watching a movie on TV, looking bored. Danny had put his kit back on, and Louis immediately got on the bed, curling up next to Danny. He just pulled Louis in further, so Louis figured everything was okay. 

…

After the show, when they came off the stage, sweat pouring down, Danny showed up right at his side as Louis was gulping water. “Hey,” he said, kind of brain-dead at the moment. 

“You were good,” Danny said, and Louis smiled to himself. With Danny, at least he’ll never have to worry that he was just flattering him. Louis finished his bottle of water and tossed the bottle into the bin, looking up at Danny. 

“Thanks. I need a shower. God, let us get back to the hotel.” He felt filthy, but Danny didn’t seem to care. Eventually they all got back on the bus and back to the hotel. Danny sat next to him, one hand on his thigh, quiet. Louis liked it, the chance to decompress without feeling like he had to talk. Not that he didn’t love to talk and be loud, but Danny was still there and paying attention to him, without talking.

When they got back, Louis went straight to the shower, pulling off clothes on the way. Danny didn’t follow, so he made it quick, soaping up and washing his hair. When he got out, hair still damp and a towel around his waist, Danny was getting himself a beer and looked at Louis through half-lidded eyes. 

“Didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Louis said, and Danny nodded once. Figuring that was all the answer he was going to get, Louis moved closer, and Danny pulled him in, putting the beer down. “What do you want?” 

Danny walked them over to the wall, pressing Louis against it, and kissed him, tongue pressed against his lips until he opened up to it. Danny had one hand cupping his face, tipping him up as Danny kissed him, and Louis didn’t fight him for control, let him take the reins. After a few minutes, Danny dropped to his knees and pulled the towel off, throwing it to the side. 

“Gonna blow me then?” Louis closed his eyes, feeling Danny’s breath against his stomach. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but he knew it wouldn’t be long. But then Danny didn’t move, and Louis opened his eyes.

Danny was looking up at him, and it was the first time that Louis ever saw him looking unsure. “Have you done this?” he asked, and Danny shook his head. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, just-grip me at the base.” Danny did so, taking his half-hard cock in one of his big hands. “Okay, now lick the head. Go from there.” Danny did as Louis said, and Louis sighed, leaning his head against the wall.

From there, Danny seemed to get his confidence back, sucking Louis as if trying to make up for his brief nervousness. Louis put a hand in Danny’s hair and moaned. “Next-next time you want to come, you ask me, I’ll send for you, shit.” 

Danny sucked on the head of his cock softly, and Louis whimpered. Soon Danny had a good pace going, moving his hand and mouth in tandem. “Fuck, Danny, pull off, I’m gonna come on you, please.” He wanted to, and didn’t think Danny should try to swallow right away.

Danny pulled off, looking somewhat displeased, but he always kind of looked like that. He started wanking Louis off, eyes closed. Louis could feel it building, and then he was coming over Danny’s face, on his mouth and cheeks, and a couple of shots to his hair. “Shit.” 

Danny moved up, slowly opening his eyes. Louis wiped come of the come near his eye off, and Danny smiled. “Gonna clean me up, babe?” He said, and Louis licked over his cheek first, eventually getting most of it off.

“I messed up your hair though, sorry. I’m gonna have to wash it.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Oh no, a fit boy washing my hair. The horror.” He went to start the water, and Louis followed him. He watched Danny, still amazed at how fit he was. When the shower was ready, he got in behind Danny. 

“You’re gonna have to crouch down, or else someone’s gonna have to get me a footstool, babe.” Danny giggled, and bent his knees as Louis got the shampoo. Louis took his time washing Danny’s hair, as Danny hummed his approval. When he was finally done, Louis rinsed his hair and then got the soap to clean Danny off. Hey, dunno how you feel about it, but would you ever bottom, if I asked?”

“Not really into the other side of things,” Danny said, shrugging. “But if you asked I could do it, it doesn’t matter.” 

“But like, have you done it before?” Louis was still unsure of where Danny’s experience lay, and the fumbled beginning of that blowjob didn’t help. “I mean, if you’re not that gay, we don’t have to.” If Danny was bi and an exclusive top, that would make sense.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him again. “I’m gayer than a barrel of monkeys hopped up on nitrous oxide.” He said. “So it doesn’t matter to me, if something’s too gay. Nothing’s really too gay, there’s just some stuff I like better than others.”

Louis knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t help it. Danny shook his head. “I know, but. When I’d go out, I’d just pull guys that wanted me to be all top. I never gave a blowjob because I was never asked to. I’m just, you know. A type.” 

Louis nodded his head. He knew what looking like a type could do for your sex life. He washed Danny off, then watched as he rinsed off. “I can do it back if you want. It was really good.” 

“What if I wanted your mouth lower?” Danny looked at Louis over his shoulder. “Would you do that?”

“Sure,” Louis said. “I like doing it, and I know you’re clean.” Danny smiled at him, and Louis felt a little answering push of affection in his chest. He ignored it. 

“Squeaky, even,” Danny said, and shut off the water. They got toweled off, and went to the bed. Danny laid on his back, his feet planted on the mattress. Louis kissed him first, Danny opening to it, and they kissed for a few minutes before Louis broke it to kiss down Danny’s body. “I don’t always do that much to you,” Louis said, licking over the head of Danny’s cock and then going further.

“Sure you do, sometimes,” Danny said as Louis spread him apart with his hands. Then Louis licked softly and Danny moaned. Louis did it again, just a flick of his tongue.

“Nobody likes a tease, babe,” Danny said, and Louis laughed softly before leaning and and licking harder, over Danny’s hole, and then again, little flicks around the muscle to loosen it. Danny moaned and put a hand in his hair. 

“There you go, using that sharp tongue for something sweet aren’t you?” Louis felt a flicker of annoyance at that little dig, but he was too busy to pull off and say something. Danny tugged his hair a little. “I can see it in your shoulders babe, wanna pop off with something but you’ve got a job to do. Being so good for me.”

Louis felt a little shiver at that, at Danny calling him his good boy. He was such a twink sometimes, but he couldn’t help it. He licked into him deeper, trying to get as far as he could. After a minute, he hooked his fingertip on the wet rim of Danny’s hole, and Danny moaned again. “Want me to finger you?”

“Ain’t gonna stop you babe, go ahead.” Louis had to stop for a minute and get the lube, but then he was back, wetting two fingers and pressing them in, licking around the rim while he fingered Danny. “Yeah that’s it,” Danny moaned, and Louis gave him a tender lick in response.

Danny stroked through Louis’ hair, which was damp and product-free. Danny can’t seem to get enough of it. Louis crooked his fingers and got a grunt in response. “Yeah, wanna get your mouth on my cock, swallow me down so you can taste me. Fuck.” 

Louis kept fingering Danny as he pulled his face from Danny’s hole. When he looked up, Danny had his eyes closed and was fisting the sheets. Louis took his cock with his other hand and sucked Danny in deep, not bothering with teasing or playing. 

It didn’t take long. A few minutes of intense sucking and Danny was gripping the back of Louis’ head, coming in his mouth. Louis swallowed as well as he could, and then pulled off, coughing just a bit. “Sorry.” 

“I am. Shouldn’t have choked you,” Danny watched as Louis got off the bed and got a bottle of water. After he drank half of it, Danny reached for him. “Come here, straddle my chest, I have to get you off now.” 

Louis glanced down at his cock, he hadn’t really been thinking about it, but he did as he was told and straddled Danny. Danny got his hand over Louis’ dick, his thumb brushing over the head. “That’s good,” Louis said, his eyes half-closed. 

“You were good,” Danny says, giving his cock long strokes. “You were so good, eating me out and you never touched your dick, did you? Good boy.” Louis bit his lip, trying to keep the moans in. “No, I wanna hear you, love.” 

Louis moaned a little at that, wanting to make Danny happy. Danny’s hand was good on his cock, twisting and making him feel hot under his skin. Louis was whimpering now, and Danny made encouraging noises back. The feeling built until Louis was shooting over Danny’s chest. “Fuck. Thank you.” 

Danny rubbed his back as he flopped over and curled into Danny’s side. “No problem. You’re always so good for me. Even when I don’t ask you to be.” Louis smiled at that, nuzzling into Danny’s shoulder. After a minute Danny got up and got a flannel for himself. When he got back in bed, he gave Louis a brief kiss. “You want to watch movies or something?” 

“Not really. Maybe sleep a bit. I don’t really want to go out tonight, too many fans.” Louis snuggled in closer. “Wanna let me sleep a bit, and if I wake up maybe we can get high and watch some movies. Or you can go see how Zayn’s doing.”

“Okay. I’ll leave after you fall asleep.” Louis made a noise in agreement, and Danny petted his hair until he drifted off. He was mostly asleep when Danny left, he could hear the door close. Louis missed his warmth, but then he let sleep drag him down again.

…

Danny had to leave the next day. Before he did, he fingered Louis open and fucked him until they were both dripping sweat, Louis braced against the bed’s headboard. Afterward, they cleaned up and Danny kissed him goodbye. “I’ll call you, let me know when you can come back,” Louis said, and Danny just nodded and waved as he left the room. 

Louis watched him go, then went back to the bedroom and looked for his stash. When Zayn thought to check up on him twenty minutes later, he had a pretty good buzz going. “Hey. Want some?” Zayn shrugged, and Louis took another hit on his pipe. Zayn sat on the chair in a corner of the room, quiet. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just…there’s stuff I want to say, but I don’t know if I should, you know? Like, maybe I’m interfering.” Louis stiffened up a bit, but Zayn still wasn’t really looking at him, more like over him. “I mean, you and Danny, you look like you’re alright-“

“More than,” Louis said, and Zayn flicked him an annoyed look. “We’re actually doing great, Zayn. No need to worry, I promise.” He’d learned a lot about Danny on this visit, and he liked it, liked the person he was. And they had amazing sex. 

“You’re probably right, I guess,” Zayn said. “Well, usually you’re not, but I don’t think you think anything’s wrong.” 

“Rude,” Louis said, inhaling another hit. “You sure you don’t want any?”

Zayn came over and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. “You probably have more of my best friend’s jizz all over this bed, this is as close as I’m getting.” 

“Maybe,” Louis said and he laughed when Zayn made a face. Zayn took a hit, then started playing some music from his iPad, and they left the subject of Danny alone for then.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this. Trigger Warning: Zayn's departure is mentioned in this chapter. It's not shown, but this chapter happens after he leaves.

For something that had been building almost as long as the group had been together, it still seemed to Louis that it had happened so fast. One day Zayn was his normal self, if a bit broody and missing his family, and the next he was gone “temporarily”. 

And then Zayn was just gone. Louis never really thought he would. 

And for some reason, Danny was with them when it happened. He had answered one of Louis’ texts with a **got a few days off if you want to see me** and Louis had thought nothing of it, just paid for his ticket. When Zayn left, he stayed, and Louis didn’t know how to ask him why that was. He actually didn’t say very much at all, just spent a lot of time with Liam, who looked mildly stunned.

They were all together in a room, him, Danny and Liam, kind of flopped together in a pile. Louis had his arms around Liam from the back, and Danny had a hand on Louis’ shoulder, and they stayed like that. Finally Liam said “I just didn’t think he’d do it. And do it without me.” 

“It’s not you, Liam,” Louis said, alarmed. “He’s not breaking up with you, he adores you.” Liam shrugged, and Louis felt a hopeless pull in his chest. Liam had a hard time defining himself without the band, while Zayn always could. He would never need One Direction half as much as Liam did, and that was the only thing that they couldn’t reconcile. He hoped it wouldn’t be the end of them. 

“That’s what he tells me, that we’re still together. And he’s getting papped with Perrie, which doesn’t make me feel all that great, but. I know how it is.” Louis nodded-they did what they had to do. “But I miss him, he’s so far away now.” 

“I know. We’re here though, so whatever that’s worth.” Louis looked over at Danny, nodded.

“He needs to feel better, and he can’t do that with you at his back. He needs you to be here.” Liam looked back at Danny, eyebrows raised, and Louis figured that was the best thing he could have said. They moved around until Louis was somehow getting spooned by Danny and spooning Liam and not falling off the couch, and they stayed that way until Harry and Niall came looking for them.

“Sorry boys, but PR is on the line,” Harry said, and the look on his face made Louis already feel a throb in his forehead. This was just what they needed. 

“All right, fine,” Louis said, and hoped he wouldn’t have to say anything. He helped Liam up, hugging him before letting him go. Then he looked at Danny and bent down, brushing a soft kiss against his mouth. “I’ll be back soon as I can,” he said, and Danny gave him a slight smile.

“I’ll be here.” Louis grinned back, and then turned and walked out with his boys.

…

The call went about as horribly as he expected. 

The PR person (Louis knew their name, Louis never used their name) spent most of the time drilling Liam with what to say, since he was the ‘responsible” one in their eyes. Liam looked like he was about to cry, but submitted to the constant drilling while Louis bit his lip and dug his fingers into his jeans. 

Niall sat close to Liam, putting a hand on Liam’s neck. Harry meanwhile seemed to be bracing Niall. Louis should probably be touching Liam too, but it was just too much, too soon, and he could only hold on to his own self.

“Well, I’m glad you seem to be taking this seriously,” the PR shill squawked, and Louis wanted to say something so badly. As if they hadn’t all bled and sweat for this band. As if they all didn’t write songs for this band. Fuck this motherfucker. He felt Liam’s hand then, and looked up to see him nodding. Even now, Liam knew what he was feeling and was looking out for him. He loved these boys so much.

“Thank you,” Harry said in his most gracious voice, and Louis loved that about him, how he could flatter the more clueless around them with his beautiful charm. Harry never truly misused his powers, Louis didn’t think, but they could go far. Predictably, the PR fucker was pleased with Harry, and they wound up calling off a bit early. Louis just got up, stretched, and went back to his room. That had taken forever.

When he came back, Danny was still on the couch, playing with a small wooden toy that looked like it had been bought in the marketplace outside the hotel. He didn’t look up when Louis came in, so he just went over and straddled Danny. 

Danny put the toy away then, putting a hand on either of Louis’ hips, and looked up at him. Louis wasn’t even sure he could express in words what he needed, but Danny seemed to be giving him time to put them together. 

Finally, Louis opened his mouth and said “Remember when you said I could top sometime, if I needed to? I’m going to cash that in now.” Danny didn’t even look surprised, but only smiled softly, moving one hand up to tangle in the hair at the back of his head.

“How do you want me, then?” Danny said, and Louis could have cried for the kindness that Danny was showing him. He leaned down for a kiss, and Danny let him control it, didn’t take it over like he tended to. 

“Let’s go to the bed. I’d like you on your knees, if that’s okay for you.” He didn’t think Danny did this much at all, and the fact that he was doing it for him felt important. So he didn’t want to screw it up. He got off Danny and they went to the bed, Danny pulling his shirt off as they went.

Louis got naked soon as he could, still feeling the spiraling chaos and helplessness from Zayn leaving and the meeting. He just needed to feel in control. Danny was going to let him have control, and maybe this would help. Danny meanwhile just stripped and got on the bed, on his knees, face mostly hidden by his hair. Louis couldn’t really see his face, and he hoped that Danny was as okay with this as he seemed to be.

“Come on, get on the bed,” Danny said, and Louis nodded, crawling behind Danny and kissing his spine before reaching over for the condoms and lube. Then he came back to Danny, kissing down his back as he warmed some lube on his fingers. Danny just stayed there, not reacting until Louis pressed one finger against his hole. Then he sighed and Louis could feel him relax. 

He kissed Danny’s back again when he pressed the finger in. The only time he ever seemed to finger Danny was when he was rimming him, and doing it just by itself seemed a bit strange. Danny seemed relaxed though, if not thrilled, so Louis moved it around, afraid to do too much, too fast. 

“Keep going,” Danny said. “You don’t have to be so gentle, you can do two, I can take it.” Louis made an agreeing sound, sort of an _mmm-hmm_ , and squirted more lube on his fingers before adding another one. He got them in and wriggled around, trying to stretch Danny. 

Predictably, Danny was too impatient to wait for him to stretch him proper. “Gonna finger me all night or fuck me babe, come on,” he said, pushing against Louis’ fingers, and so after a minute Louis figured he’d better do as Danny asked. It took him a minute, but soon he’s got the condom on and he started pushing slowly into Danny’s body. 

Danny moaned a bit, as he pushed in, and that went straight to Louis’ cock. He couldn’t help it, he loved it when his partners were responsive. “Is that good?” He said, still pressing in, going slow. Danny was tight, but he didn’t seem to be tense. He reached down and touched Danny’s cock, to make sure he’s hard. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Danny says, and Louis pressed a kiss to Danny’s broad back again, pushing in until he bottomed out. Danny let out a little huff, like he was irritated more than anything else, but he moaned when Louis started to thrust.. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Louis said, and he moved his hips back, then forward. “Fuck, you feel good.” He thrust again, looking for Danny’s prostate. 

“That’s not it,” Danny said, and Louis reached down to tweak Danny’s nipple. “Come on, find it, put your back into it Lou,” Danny said, and Louis gripped Danny’s hip and thrust in hard, moving in a way so he could hit that spot. Finally Danny grunted, and Louis kept going. 

“Brilliant, there. Fuck, want you so much,” he said, and Danny chuckled a bit as Louis kept fucking him. Louis didn’t top enough, he wasn’t that good at it, but Danny was at least tolerating his attempts, and that’s probably as good as he could hope for. He thrust forward again and Danny made another noise. “Good?”  
“Quit talking. More.” Louis grabbed Danny’s shoulder and started fucking into him hard, almost moving him on the bed, and Danny huffed out a laugh. Louis moved his hand down, to grab Danny’s co ck, make sure he was hard. “I’m okay,” Danny said, and Louis stroked him once before letting go. 

After a few minutes, Louis felt himself getting close. “Danny, do you want to come. I mean come first? I can get you off if you want.” 

“Naw, you first, gonna making myself come. Go ahead.” Louis thrust forward again and came, closing his eyes as everything went white around him. As he got control of himself, pulling out of Danny’s ass, Danny moved so he was thrusting against the mattress. Two thrusts and he came, Louis gently rubbing his back. 

“Thank you,” Louis said a few minutes later, after the condom was taken care of and he’d wiped Danny’s front down. Danny tossed the flannel aside and pulled Louis into his arms. “I know that’s not your favorite thing, so thanks for doing that with me.” Danny ran a hand down his side and kissed him.

“I wanted to do it for you,” Danny said. “You matter more than what kind of sex we have.” Something about that sentence made Louis take notice. He sat up a little, frowning. 

“Danny….” Louis wasn’t sure he could make his mouth fit around the words. “Why did you stay with me? With us? Zayn’s left, he’s back home, shouldn’t you be taking care of him? Why did you choose me?” He doesn’t generally think of it like that, him vying for attention from Zayn, but in this case it does seem odd. 

“Ant’s going to take care of him,” Danny said. “He’ll look out for him, I’m not worried. Zayn’s my brother, and that means looking out for his brothers as well. And then…and then there’s you.” 

“And what am I?” Louis said it very quietly, and the answer was just as quiet. 

“You’re my boy.” Danny brushed some hair out of his eyes, not looking at him. 

“Oh, okay.” Louis went in for a kiss and found himself flipped onto his back, Danny holding his arms over his head. “Hey!” 

“You bastard,” Danny said. “I’ve been worrying for weeks about what to tell you, and you just go ‘oh, okay’ when I do. I swear to god, I ought to send you back home, let your mum sort you out.” 

Louis let out a big bark of a laugh and tried to get up, but Danny was holding him fast. “Danny, come on, let me up,” he said, but Danny just pinned him to the mattress, leaning down for a long kiss. When he pulled back, Louis made a face at him, Danny just smirked in response. 

“I’m glad you told me,” Louis said. “Yeah, I don’t blame you. I don’t know how I would have answered earlier.” That got him a worried look, and Louis tried to explain. “I just…I like you, Danny. And I’m with you. It’s just hard to talk about.”

“Because of what happened with Harry?” Louis sighed. That was also hard to talk about. 

“Yeah. And me and him weren’t even dating. It was platonic, and it was the single most obsessive relationship I’ve ever been in. “ He sat up, and Danny put an arm around him. Louis snuggled into his space, thinking about Harry. 

“You can tell me about it, if you want. If you don’t, we’ll just get some takeout and watch some movies. Either or.” Louis didn’t say anything at first. “Hey,” Danny said, and he looked up at him. “It’s okay.” 

“I know it is,” Louis said. “It’s just hard to explain to people. When we met, we both couldn’t get enough of each other. He was the most magnetic person I’d ever seen, and he felt the same way about me. We couldn’t get enough of each other’s company, we spent all our time together. I don’t know exactly where it went wrong, but we became jealous.” He remembered the dark, hooded look Harry would give him when he was flirting harmlessly with fans. He would do the same, and then they would go home and fight.

“He was-he was everything,” Louis said, not looking at Danny. “And we didn’t fuck, we didn’t really have to, Harry was still skittish about sleeping with boys, and I didn’t want to fuck him up, so we just didn’t. But if we had sex with anyone else, we’d wind up fighting about it for two days. It was a mess.” Danny made an agreeing noise, and Louis dared a look at him.

“It all came to a head one night,” he said. “I had gone out for some pints and I came back home. Harry was there, and he was furious. He’d seen the pictures I’d Tweeted, and he was just…he asked me who those people were, did I like them more than him. And then we started to fight.” 

Louis felt a big, reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he started up again. “We started wrestling, but not as a joke, to really try to hurt each other, and Harry tripped on the sofa leg and went down. He just laid there for a minute, and I thought he was honestly knocked out. But then he started crying.” Louis bit at his thumbnail. “And he looked up at me and just said ‘what are we doing, Lou?” And that was it. I moved out the next day.”

Danny’s hand squeezed his shoulder, and Louis kept going. “I was a mess for months, Harry was too. I started using cocaine, I think Harry was doing Mollie, we could barely speak to each other. It’s much better now, but we have to keep our distance more than we’d probably like. But if we don’t, that whole thing will start again, and I don’t want it to. I don’t want to feel that way about anyone, ever.” Louis stopped, biting his lip. He didn’t want to look up.

When Louis did, he saw Danny looking at him, silent. Louis wasn’t sure what his expression meant, but then Danny pulled him in for a hug. “I’m not good at knowing what to say,” Danny said, stroking through his hair. “But I’m sorry, that you went through that. Harry too.’ 

“It’s okay now,” Louis said. “He’s happy with Niall. They’re both good together, they balance. We just clashed.” Danny kissed him and Louis welcomed it. “It was really hard, I think Liam still has nightmares about the detox process we went through.” Danny chuckled a little and Louis smiled as well. “Okay, let’s take a nap. I can’t believe I was that talkative right after sex.” Danny nodded and immediately moved them around so Louis was spooning Danny, or trying to. He felt more like a backpack than a spoon, but he kissed the back of Danny’s neck anyway. He fell asleep soon after, Danny’s soft snores lulling him to sleep.

He woke up an hour later to Danny nudging his arm. “Hey. Want to get something to eat?” 

“Maybe, but we should shower before we go out.” Louis sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Start the water, will you love?” 

“Oh now you think you can boss me around,” Danny said, smirking, but he went to the bathroom. Louis heard him start the shower as he got up and shuffled to meet him. He got in behind Danny and put his arms around him. 

“Hey.” Danny turned around, and kissed the top of Lou’s head, making him scowl. “Stop it, it’s cute.”

“I can’t help being small,” Louis said. “I don’t like being treated like a twink.” 

“Not treating you like a twink, don’t worry. I know who I’m dealing with.” Danny got the soap and started cleaning Louis up.

“Yeah, I think you do,” Louis agreed. Danny did seem to know him. Maybe that was why he let him get so close without freaking out. “Wish I could just keep you on tour with me.”

“You’d get restless,” Danny said. “It’s good I have my own job. But I’ll come see you much as I can, promise you.” Louis nodded and started cleaning Danny off. They kept touching each other until Louis found himself leaning against the shower wall, Danny on his knees behind him, tonguing his ass.  
…

When they finally got out of the shower, they met the others in a suite on their floor. Harry and Niall were playing FIFA, Liam was sitting by himself, texting. There was someone missing, and Louis knew he’d be missing Zayn for a long time. Nothing he could do about that. Instead of saying it, he turned to Danny. “Let’s order something, something local. Maybe we can ask that promoter what’s good.”

“Good idea.” Danny leaned down for a soft kiss, and then called down to their people, getting their tour manager to ask the local promoter for a place. When he was done, Danny came back to him. “He’s gone to his favorite spot that’s tourist-friendly, meaning it won’t make us sick. He was flattered to be asked.” 

“Good.” Louis felt some of the pang of having Zayn gone leave him. He sat on the couch next to Liam, and Danny sat next to him. “Got some food coming,” he said, and everyone nodded, distracted by their activities. Danny put his hand in Louis’, and Louis smiled. Things were okay, not entirely normal, but they were fine.


End file.
